


【白勋灿】Polygon（3）

by jialiehuang



Series: Polygon [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jialiehuang/pseuds/jialiehuang





	【白勋灿】Polygon（3）

他的手摸到了他的耳后，用柔软的指腹在那层薄薄的头发上抚摸了一下，顺着耳廓扯下了他的眼镜，随手就扔在了一边。  
“我刚配的……”边伯贤小声嘀咕了一句，倒没包含多少抗议的意思。  
那人评价道：“黑框，太土。”  
他低头细细观察起眼前这张脸。  
身上的人逆着光居高临下，边伯贤一时看不清他的神情，目光有意无意落在对方白皙的脖颈上，那一截起伏的曲线有如花瓶的颈，在夕阳的晕染下有种莹润而细腻的质感，像是敷了一层薄薄的水粉，一粒黑色的痣点在上面尤为鲜明。  
边伯贤往窗户边瞥了一眼，觉得这种白日宣淫又不把窗帘拉紧的行为极其不谨慎，他收回目光又看向那点痣，暗暗感叹这个位置真妙——恰好在下颌线条往内收紧的地方和脖颈的连接处。  
手指指节不由微微动了动，又即刻被他克制住了，多余的动作不要做，他有自己该做的。  
譬如握住某个和自己相似的器官。  
吴世勋没有任何的反应，包括被边伯贤握在了手里的……那东西分量不小，沉甸甸的，边伯贤觉得自己的联想来得自然而然：不知道和朴灿烈的……谁更大一点？  
他开始动起了手指。  
这种事对于边伯贤来说没什么难度，毕竟他和自己的拇指姑娘有多年的交情在，何况人人夸赞他有一双好看又中用的手，所以有人喜欢他用这双手来做弹钢琴这种高雅的手，更喜欢他用这双手来做某种污浊又隐秘的事。  
彼此都是同性的优点在这种时候倒是凸显了出来，譬如在寻求刺激和快感的感官上有某种共通点。  
手掌在顶端抚弄了一把，动作称不上温柔，甚至有几分粗暴，对待男人和女人不同，边伯贤从前的方式和经验行不通，得换一套新鲜的——而这一套正是他从仅有的一位男客人朴灿烈身上学来的，他一贯是个好学的人。没想到转眼就实践在了对方的男朋友身上。  
他的手向下滑动，五指伸展又收拢，轻轻握住了对方的根部，顺着茎身从根部到顶端的上下套弄，对方的性器在他手里喷薄出热气，逐渐变得灼热、硬挺……  
边伯贤低着头认真动作，彷佛在做什么至关重要的大事，一边留神着吴世勋的反应，用余光观察对方，什么时候微蹙眉心是感到了疼痛却不至于反感，什么时候拧紧了眉是力道过了头，什么时候微张开嘴是舒服了，什么时候咬住了唇是还不够……  
他的每一个神情落在边伯贤眼里忽然都变得异常煽情。  
那原本是张清滟的脸，白的底，漆黑的眉眼，白的异常的白，黑的异常的黑，像是干净分明的水墨画，于是凸显出一种卓尔不群的清湛与冷淡。彼时那眉那眼却有如融了水的墨，眼角眉梢皆氤氲出一丝若有若无的艳色。  
他甚至能想象出这个人高潮时的样子……  
边伯贤一下子就起了反应。  
没办法，谁叫这人长了这么一张脸。  
要是入了他们这一行，只怕不出三年就能爬到最顶尖去。  
他想入非非。  
吴世勋也在看他，包括捕捉到对方那阵抬起眼来偷偷看他的眼风，他心头一动，俯身靠了过去，一只手从对方的衣服下摆探了进去。  
那只手又凉又软，在他的腰肢上摸来摸去，边伯贤被摸得又舒服又难耐——实在是痒。他一再按捺，还是忍不住在对方的手掌下颤了一颤。  
吴世勋顿了顿，总算换了个位置，顺着边伯贤的腹部往上摸，衣服的下摆层层堆叠在手肘处，随着他的动作裸露出的身体越来越多，边伯贤刚松了口气，下一刻胸前的突起又被人拿捏住了。  
“你的脸红了。”吴世勋忽然开口陈述道，说话时的吐息打在了他的脖颈上。  
“是……”边伯贤趁隙轻轻吐出一口气，想要驱散一下那种萦绕在周身挥之不去的热气，“有点热。”  
吴世勋笑了一声，并起两根手指贴在他滚烫的脸侧，无名指上的东西冷冰冰地硌在他颧骨，细细摩挲了一下，“你这么看，真像是个雏……那句话怎么说来的，刷了绿漆？”  
说话间他的另一只手也动了起来，用拇指的指腹在他的乳头揉搓，又用小指轻轻在乳晕边画着半圆，那感觉说不清是痒是痛还是愉悦。  
——这个人在嘲讽他是老黄瓜？  
边伯贤的脸险些真的绿了，一声呻吟又禁不住从唇齿间泄了出去。  
左边的乳头已经在对方的动作下挺立起来。  
他只想把脸埋进枕头里——这次丢脸可丢大发了！  
那人紧盯着他，目光饱含戏谑。  
边伯贤暗暗咬牙：以为这一套谁不会呢？  
他抓着吴世勋的头部，只用四根手指抚弄，拇指在那处小孔上往里摁压、搔刮，很快从小孔里渗出透明的液体，他又用另一只手去摸对方的鼠蹊，以指尖从外到内一路轻轻摩擦。  
鼠蹊是绝大多数人的敏感点，也包括吴世勋，他的身体不自觉绷紧，随着那只手向下滑动，接近了最里面会阴的地方，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
那人的动作却始终是不紧不慢，不轻不重。  
吴世勋又笑了，声音变得喑哑沙涩，在他耳边低笑道：“好玩吗？”  
边伯贤这才反应过来：他是为客人服务的，又不是和客人比技术的？  
他正准备收手，却被一把抓过手腕，被人给死死压在床头，吴世勋盯着他，一张脸上没什么表情，双颊却染了一层薄红，也就没了最初的那种拒人于千里之外。  
“东西呢？”  
边伯贤翻过外套口袋，摸出枚避孕套递过去。  
吴世勋没有接，“另一个。”  
边伯贤又将润滑剂送了过去。  
很好，他告诉自己，这是一个好的开始。  
对方先选择润滑剂而不是避孕套，说明他顾虑到的是承受的一方，说不定还能指望个温柔耐心的前戏？  
他看着吴世勋将润滑剂挤在右手心，又往左手上涂抹，抚过根根修长匀净的手指——那动作有着说不出的色情意味。  
那人忽然撩起眼皮扫了他一眼，“低头。”  
边伯贤愣了愣，乖乖把头埋了下去。  
这有什么不能看的？他兀自碎碎念，盯住被子上的一处花纹，耳边只能捕捉到一些细碎又奇怪的声响，叫人浮想联翩。  
直到吴世勋的声音再次响起，“避孕套。”  
边伯贤顺从地把东西递了过去。  
身边的床榻往下陷，是吴世勋靠了过来，他一把扯下他的裤头，一面将避孕套送到嘴边咬开包装，那只手握住了他半硬的阴茎——那显然是只大少爷的手，十指不沾阳春水，柔软细腻得像是女人，边伯贤几乎忍不住想往他手心里蹭一蹭，硬是忍住了。  
陡然感到身下一凉，他低头一看——吴世勋正在往他的性器上套避孕套？！  
边伯贤眨了眨眼，不但确定了自己没有眼花，接下来就看到吴世勋抓着他的阴茎，抬起两瓣屁股、沉着腰缓缓坐了下来。  
起初没有对准，龟头在穴口处滑了开去，吴世勋扭了扭腰，这才重新对准穴口进去了，他的身体猛地一颤，拧紧了眉头，仰起脖颈无声地喘了口气，拉出了一道脆弱的线条。  
原来这个人刚才是在给自己做润滑？  
穴口又湿又滑，不知道吴世勋抹了多少润滑剂进去，随着巨物的捅入那些液体不少涌了出来，打湿了表面那层薄膜，让二人之间唯一的一层隔阂也有如无物，边伯贤能明晰地感受到滑腻湿软的肉穴紧紧缠裹着他，贪婪地吮吸着他，蠕动着一个劲把他往里拉，越深入越热、越紧……太紧了……像是一片绵密湿热的蜡。  
只怕这一位才是雏吧？这话他只敢想想。  
边伯贤更想不管不顾一口气直冲到底，在里面的滋味实在太美妙，他的每一个毛孔都舒畅得在叫嚣着更多，他想翻身把这个人压下去，折过他的一双长腿摆成大开的M形，肆意揉捏他紧实的臀瓣，将自己的阴茎狠狠插进去，把这个人死死钉在自己身下，大开大阖往最深处尽情抽插、捣弄，叫这张冷淡的脸上泛起情潮，白皙的面皮沁出热汗，让那张嘴在他耳边发出忘情的呻吟……  
但他只是称得上冷静地躺在那儿，将主动权完全交予身上的人，予取予求。将自己当做是一根仿真的按摩棒。  
从这个角度看倒是别有一番风景。  
对方的每一个表情每一个动作都被他尽收眼底，以及那副躯体从上到下的每一根线条每一个部位……吴世勋微蹙着形状姣好的眉，又紧抿着薄唇，唇色似乎红了几分……那像是痛又像是还不够……一双长腿微微分开，跨坐在他身上，中间的性器已经完全站了起来，尺寸和大小都颇为可观，紧贴在腹部，而他身下的那个小口正翕动着不断吞吐边伯贤紫红色的阴茎，一点，又一点……  
视觉刺激和感官刺激完美融合在了一起。  
边伯贤盯着这一幕，温度刚平静下来的脸又热了起来。  
吴世勋控制着自己的腰胯往下，里面含着的那根东西又硬又烫，像是一块烙铁，深入到了一个程度，实在是太紧……边伯贤咬住下唇，几乎想叫一声疼，被夹得。吴世勋停了下来，腰悬在半空，再看看下面……这还只进去了一半。  
“太长了……”  
边伯贤这下连耳朵都红了：这个人为什么要一本正经地说这种AV里才会出现的台词？  
想来同为男人听到这种话应该感到自豪，可抬头看看这个人自己的……有什么好自豪的？！  
——分明不是他太长，而是他太紧。  
两个人一时僵持在了这个不上不下的局面。  
吴世勋低头来看他。  
边伯贤抿抿唇，提议道：“不如……动一动？”  
吴世勋听懂了，点一点头，接受了这个提议。  
他先试探着动了动腰，里面的东西跟着动，随即扭着腰有规律地一下一下转动起了腰身，那根东西随之在体内打着转碾磨、戳刺，吴世勋紧咬住唇，只带着鼻音发出细小的呻吟。  
边伯贤觉得这个坑似乎挖给了自己。  
这人的腰又白又细，扭动着像蛇，像袅娜的柳枝，像柔白的花瓣，是一种韧柔而无辜的姿态，反而愈发激起旁人的摧折之心。  
他的两处肩头拉开是一条宽阔而流畅的线条，肩宽腰窄，整个呈现出一个完美的倒三角形，一对胸肌饱满而丰厚，白皙的顶端是两点殷红的蕊，在他的动作之下不断晃动。  
边伯贤阖了阖眼，在告诉自己：色即是空，空即是色……  
吴世勋反复扭动了数十下，喘息声越来越重，夹杂着止不住的低吟，身下的交合处渐渐带出了水声，那穴还是紧，却变得更热更软。  
他的动作缓了下来，边伯贤这才看清对方的额角沁出了一层薄汗，头发濡湿后显得更黑，几缕刘海紧贴在雪白的额角，一滴汗水沿着发梢流淌下来，滑过他微红的眼角，绯红的面颊……最后是尖峭的下巴，一下子坠落了下来，落在边伯贤凹陷的腹部。  
吴世勋再次抬起腰，继续适才没有做到底的正经事。这一次顺畅了不少，硬挺的阴茎破开软肉直直抵到了最深处，他的腰在抖，但还是竭力抿着唇，一路吞没到了根部的地方，臀部几乎贴上边伯贤的腹部，深得不能再深，吴世勋忽然整个剧烈地抖动了一下，边伯贤伸手及时扶住了他的腰——那把腰肢和他想的一样软，彷佛不堪一握。  
这人就这么倒了下来，边伯贤的胯骨给狠狠砸了一下，几乎惨叫出声，同时这个动作又叫他进入得更深，更是爽得想叫出来。  
吴世勋呻吟了一声。  
边伯贤一时几乎没反应过来——他没想到这个人在床上的声音是这样的。  
吴世勋紧贴在他身上，无论再怎么压抑，唇齿间含糊不清的嘤咛和呻吟仍清晰地钻进了边伯贤的耳蜗，好像一根细发丝，从他的右耳钻进左耳，让他的两只耳朵又痒又烫。  
从今天见到这个人的第一刻起，他似乎就在不断对他建立起一个认识，而后又被下一个推翻。  
边伯贤再一次想到了朴灿烈——有这么一个男朋友，那个骚货应该恨不得每天和他活在床上才是。怎么还有时间跑出来找他？  
他只听耳边的呻吟，阴茎一时间又涨大了好几倍。  
吴世勋自然也感受到了，只觉得里面几乎要被他的那根捅破，他能感受到那东西的大小、形状，甚至上面分布的脉络青筋，每一次的搏动……  
总算他还记得“太大了”这种台词是不能说出来的。  
两个人再次僵持住了。  
边伯贤是不敢动，吴世勋是一时没了力气，不能动。  
边伯贤忧虑起了这次后自己是会更持久还是会阳痿，吴世勋也知道这么下去不行……他再一次摆动腰身，蹭着边伯贤动了起来。  
边伯贤快哭了。  
两个人只有一个地方连接着还好，现在这么一丝不挂严丝合缝地紧紧贴在一起，这人还在他身上扭来扭去，这叫他怎么受得了……柳下惠是没有尝过这种滋味！  
在这样的动作下性器不过在体内浅浅戳刺，吴世勋动了几下就停了下来，实在是不得劲，他按着边伯贤的肩膀——边伯贤明白他的意思，这仍然是不给他主动权的意思。  
但他开了口：“你来。”  
“遵命。”  
边伯贤搂住他的腰身，往床头上靠了靠，上下摆动着腰臀律动了起来。  
他的频率越来越快，动作越来越大，床板在身下吱呀作响，吴世勋在怀里随着他的顶弄一下一下耸动，不得不伸手抓住了他的肩头。  
他仍记得去看边伯贤的表情。  
边伯贤一张脸上满是汗，微张着嘴一声声地喘息。  
吴世勋盯着看了一会儿，挑起唇角笑了，低声道：“你可真骚……”  
边伯贤撩起眼皮瞥了他一眼，忽然掐着他的腰往深处狠狠撞了一下。  
吴世勋话音还没落，嘴边一声呻吟便泄了出来，那是毫不掩饰的、又高亢又煽情的一声。  
边伯贤咬了咬牙——忍的。他将自己整根抽出来，又往那个潮湿而紧致的洞里重重顶了进去。  
暗暗道：不知道谁更骚。


End file.
